


【高银？】桂同学什么也不想知道

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 4





	【高银？】桂同学什么也不想知道

1

银时和高杉坐在被炉里面，高杉低头在看书，银时趴在那里看着杂志吃布丁。

银时突然开口：“呐，高杉，你前两天和假发说，你喜欢男人，是真的？”

高杉头也不抬：“真的又怎么样？你不也说了吗？”

银时手顿了顿，又说：“我说的是真的。”

高杉翻了一页，不耐烦：“我说的也是真的。”

“哦。”银时沉默了。

过了片刻，银时猛地站起来，抓狂的把被炉用力往上掀。

“你装什么装啊高杉君！就不能有点反应吗！银桑我们交换了这么重大的新闻，就不能有点反应吗！”

高杉愤怒的按住被炉，用力往下按：

“你要我有什么反应啊！想让我说什么？咱们两个来一发？至少先等我把犯人是谁的大结局看完了好吧！”

“闭嘴啊犯人是青梅竹马的那个女人！”

“闭嘴啊剧透会被雷劈！银时你就那么饥渴吗？那么饥渴的想要〇吗可以啊来吧！”

“闭嘴啊谁要和你〇啊你是种马吗！我是让你听我说话啊”

“你是小学生吗说话还要人回答！喜欢男人女人这种事情知道了就好吧！就不能成熟一点吗！”

“哈？前两天说完这件事之后你一直看我眼神怪怪的你以为我不知道吗！”

“那是因为你那天牙上沾了一片菜叶子——”

“啊啊啊闭嘴你为什么不告诉我！”

胧推开门走了进来。

银时和高杉一个掀被炉、一个压被炉，两个人僵在了原地。

“干什么？”银时没好气的问。

“信女回家了，通知你们两个一声。”胧一脸冷漠的说，然后出去了。

“……好的，谢谢，知道了。”

2

银时和高杉坐在餐桌旁边，高杉叼着勺子吃着冰激凌、低头看手机上的数独，银时吃着布丁，看了高杉片刻，然后突然开口：

“喂，高杉，你那个冰激凌化了是不是很像〇液。”

高杉拿着勺子的手一顿，低头看了看并不怎么像的冰激凌，又抬头看了看银时，冷漠做出判断：

“你找茬？想打架？”

“不，就是在想。”银时缓缓滑落趴在桌子上，“世界上像〇液的东西还真是不少啊。”

高杉沉默：“……别说你是今天晚上得到的灵感。”

今天晚上喝的粥。

“没有。”银时生硬的回答。

“哦。”高杉有点不想继续这个话题。

“话说每个人〇液的味道是一样的还是会有微妙的不同？”银时突然坐直身体，沉思道，“〇液的味道会随着当时的食谱和身体状况改变吗。”

“你自己做个对比试验不就行了。”高杉嘲讽，“每天吃不一样的东西，每天舔一舔。”

银时：……

银时嫌弃的看着高杉：“你好恶心。”

高杉猛地把手机放在桌子上：“我看你是真的在挑衅。”

“哈？我这是一个青春期男生正经的好奇好吗！”银时说，“倒是你的想法很危险啊。那什么，高杉君经常会自己舔一舔吗？这么好奇的吗？”

“是你先说的好吗！”高杉抓狂，“自己想舔不要把我卷进来。”

“但是你不好奇吗？”银时反问。

“好奇这种事情干什么。”高杉嘴角抽搐，“这就和那什么一样吧？人体的产物，不会有太大不一样吧？”

“那什么是什么。”银时眼神死，“高杉君你有这种爱好吗？哇，好害怕好害怕——”

高杉忍无可忍，把冰激凌塞进嘴里，站起来开始追着银时打。

屋子里一片哐哐的家具相撞的声音。

胧走到门口，看到桂正站在餐厅门口，手里拿着个蛋糕，眼神放空，了然：“他们两个又在闹？”

“啊，这个没关系。”桂回神，然后突然开口，“我就是在想，以后我能不能借用你们那边的卫生间用。”

胧：……

松阳宅，一大两小三个浴室，胧和松阳一个，银时三个人一个，信女自己一个。

“哦不行是吧。”桂自言自语，“那信女的呢？”

胧：“……废话。”

“好叭。”桂乖巧正直的说着，推开门，“高杉银时，别打了——”

3

银时和高杉一起从便利店里走出来，手里提着今日份的晚餐。

“胧又和松阳出去吃饭了。”银时酸溜溜的说，“那个阴沉脸。”

“啊。”高杉难得的同仇敌忾。

“话说高杉君，你的理想型是什么？”银时突然扭头。

“突然问这个干什么。”高杉反问。

“不，就是好奇以你那种清奇的脑子会有什么清奇的理想型。”银时说。

高杉嗤笑，反问：“你的理想型是什么？”

“没什么。”银时嘟囔了一句，“我好像没什么理想型。”

“也好，省的祸害别人。”高杉评价。

“哈？”银时酸溜溜的说，“是啊是啊，不像您，被告白了是不是很开心？不过那家伙一看就是惦记你菊花的那种类型高杉君用不用银桑给你们什么时候煮红豆饭——”

高杉嘴角抽了抽：“什么告白？”

银时不说话了。

“他是帮人来递信的。女生。”高杉嘴角抽了抽。

“哈？你解释什么？银桑又没有吃醋？”银时炸毛。

高杉：……

高杉：“哦。”

“喂！你那个哦是什么意思！高杉君你给我闭嘴！住嘴！什么都不要想！你什么都没有想！”银时抬起手，跳到高杉面前怒吼。

高杉抬起眼，和他对视。

“如果可能，我真的什么都不想想。真的。”过了片刻，他诚恳的说。

“喂……那又是什么意思？”银时翻了个白眼。

“……哈。”高杉心累的呼出一口气。

“都说了闭嘴啊！”银时抓狂。

“……。”高杉偏头不忍去看身边这个智障玩意。

“喂，都说了什么都不要想，你肯定是想了什么吧？”银时警惕的看着他。

高杉忍无可忍的加快脚步，走在银时前面，一路冲回了家。

桂打开门：“饭买回来了吗——你们两个跑这么快干什么？”

“高杉那个智——”银时开口。

信女也小跑了过来，抬头，沉默的挣着一双清澈的大眼睛，看着银时。

“——总之不知道在想什么，我们怕信女饿了，就跑着回来了。”银时气喘吁吁的回答。

“嗯。”高杉也喘得挺厉害，平复着呼吸说。

信女狐疑的看着他们两个：“……谢谢哥哥？”

“……等等，那个问号是怎么回事。”

4

银时和高杉盯着烤箱里的年糕，表情有点怪异。

据说滴上一点水之后烤会更好，但是他们滴上一点水之后所有的年糕都变成了微妙的中间凸，两边圆的形状。

“这个……”银时沉默，“没问题吧。”

“这个……”高杉沉默，“只要假发别多嘴评价，就没问题。”

“但是信女如果主动评价了呢？”银时反问。

“……阿姆斯特朗回旋加速喷气式阿姆斯特朗炮。”高杉沉稳的回答。

“你想死吗。”银时又一次反问。

“不想。”高杉利落的拿出烤盘，“再烤一盘，这个偷偷放到菜里。”

“不过为什么会变成这样。”银时苦逼的说，“都是高杉君你滴水的时候太肮脏，为什么要滴到正中央。”

“是啊，为什么呢。”高杉恍惚道，然后转而反应过来，翻了个白眼，“不是你说的吗。”

“我只是说说而已啊！”过了片刻，银时又感叹，“为什么世界上实际会有这么多东西长得像哔——呢。”

“因为你的心灵太肮脏了吧？”高杉反问。

“话说你那天对着香蕉发呆肯定想到了什么吧。”银时突然又说。

“我没有发呆。”高杉脸色发黑，“别用你的想法揣测我。”

“不，那个什么，其实很正常吧。”银时说，“就，总会有拿香蕉试一试，到底人的生理上能卡进去多长……什么的。”

银时发现高杉的脸色很奇怪。

银时炸毛了。

“喂！你连这点基础的好奇心都没有吗！这不就和人类看到某些动作挑战自己就会想要试一试一样吗！和樱桃梗打结什么的一样的吗！”

“所以？结果是？”高杉突然问。

“我和你这种没试过的人没有共同语言。”银时撇嘴。

高杉莫名觉得自己被鄙视了：“这种东西不用试就可以的吧？”

“切，说来说去，高杉君这种小少爷性格是不屑于试的吧。”银时继续哔哔哔，“哦，对了，高杉君，你不会未来是那种明明技术差自己又不愿意提高的类型吧？”

高杉冷漠走进厨房，拿出两根香蕉，拍在桌子上。

“自己挑一根吧。”

桂走进餐厅里的时候，看到银时正把一个全都拨了皮的香蕉举起来，而高杉正在站在他旁边，盯着银时的侧脸，拿着一个尺子待机。

桂艰难：“……你们在……做水果沙拉？”

银时：……

高杉：……

银时：“嗯，我们想都切成一样大小的，看着舒服。”

晚上的晚饭里遂出现了搭配微妙的水果沙拉，以及松阳、胧、和桂都从自己碗里吃到了形状可可爱爱的年糕。

松阳：……

算了，孩子们高兴就好。

5

银时和高杉在房间里被迫大扫除，一个在擦柜子，一个趴着在擦床底下。

银时钻出来，骂骂咧咧的深呼吸了一口，然后扭头沉默了两秒钟，突然开口：

“高杉君，你说男人的〇头也很敏感吗？”

高杉低头看着自己有点透的家居短袖，嘴角抽了抽，沉默片刻：

“那么我反问你，你说人真的那种时候被打〇股会更哔——吗？”

银时沉默片刻，站起身：“……好好干活，别盯着我〇股。”

高杉冷漠：“这句话还给你。”

两个人在相互伤害之后重新开始沉默的大扫除。

过了片刻，高杉突然说：“其实你的〇股挺翘的。”

银时手里拿着刷玻璃的刷子，挥了挥：“高杉君你想打架吗？”

“我是在夸奖你。”高杉回答。

“哦，高杉君你那里颜色也很粉嫩。”银时毫不留情的回嘴，“我也是在夸奖你。”

“闭嘴。”高杉冷漠，“这两个性质不一样吧？”

“为什么不一样？”银时反问，“都是高杉君你的偏见。”

“我的是肉眼可见，而你的是信口开河。”高杉有理有据的反驳。

银时径直走过来，抬起湿漉漉的刷子就要往高杉胸口刷。

高杉愤怒抬手：“你干什么啊！”

“这样不就能够看得见了吗！高杉君你就是想让我过来验证吧你这个哔——的哔——！”银时愤怒。

“你突然激动什么！”高杉抓狂，“把你手里的东西离我远点！水弄到我脸上了！”

“而且说到底都是一开始你那里太明显了吧！”银时继续暴走，“话说你收拾个房间为什么〇头会那么明显啊！为什么这样你都能兴奋啊！是想起什么才〇了起来啊！”

“明显的是你脑子里的洞好吗！”高杉和银时手对手的角力，“你就不能好好大扫除吗！而且你擦地的时候扭什么扭！我看你才是哔——哔——吧！”

“下流！”

“肮脏！”

“〇乱！”

“荡〇！”

桂走进来，看到的就是正在角力，水洒了一地，不知道为什么用奇怪语言体系辱骂着对方的高杉和银时，一秒没有耽搁的退了出去，把门在身后关紧，然后低头和蔼的对信女说：

“我们去擦其他地方吧。”

信女拿着小抹布，认真的点点头：“不过刚才水都洒在床上了，真的没事吗？”

“没事。”桂假笑，“反正那是他们自己的床。”

6

银时合上手里的游戏杂志，突然开口：

“高杉君，所以你怎么看待触〇play这种东西？”

“触〇？”高杉随口回答，“为了满足人类幻想被创造出来的生物吧。没什么不好。”

银时震惊的看着高杉：“没想到你居然是这样的爱好。”

高杉嘴角抽了抽：“……你每次都这么钓鱼我不累吗。”

“不，就是在想啊，你看触〇会兴奋吗？”银时问。

“还好吧。”高杉低头继续研究攻略，一边开口，“不过话说你看的是bioharzard的新作新闻吧。那个程度的东西亏你能有这种联想啊。”

“……不说这个。”银时嘴角抽了抽，“但是你看触〇的时候，总不会带入触〇的角色吧？”

高杉警惕的抬头看着他：“你别想钓鱼我。”

“不，我真的是在想这个问题。”银时沉思，“我们看触〇的时候，到底是带入的什么角色才能够看的兴奋起来呢？”

高杉思索片刻：“果然还是第三方吧。”

“第三方……我又想起假发了。”银时扶额，“我缓缓。”

“话说你平常看这种东西的时候都带入吗？”高杉扭头问，“不单指触〇。”

银时警惕的看着他：“你也别想钓鱼我。”

“你先挑起的话题吧。”高杉回答，“你是那种吗？会跟着男优的节奏走？”

“也不一定吧。”银时跳起来，“高杉君你就这么想知道银桑的取向吗！”

高杉头上跳起一个青筋：“这句话我还给你！你就这么想钓鱼我吗！”

“我明明在说触〇。”银时反驳，“你难道顺着这个话题不应该谈一些异种啊人外啊之类的事情吗！”

“谁像你那么无聊啊！”高杉抓狂，“谈论这个我宁可谈论你！”

银时沉默了。

银时突兀的局促了。

高杉：……

高杉：“……喂，说点什么。”

银时冷静的坐下：“我们当这个话题没有发生过吧。”

“嗯……”高杉顿了顿，“所以你到底是什么情况？跟着男优走？跟着哪边的男优走？”

银时冷漠的站起身，走出了门。

桂和银时擦肩而过，走进来，奇怪的看高杉：“你们两个不打算玩bioharzard吗？”

“……玩过头了。”高杉冷静的回答。

7

难得的家庭活动，大家一起坐在客厅里，看最近的电影。

屏幕上出现接吻的画面，松阳倒是不阻止信女接触这种单纯的亲近的画面，反倒是高中组的气氛变得微妙了起来。

高杉轻咳了一声，站起身：“我去拿点水果。”

桂：……

所以说你为什么要去做信女本来该去做的事情。

银时显然也想到了这一点，嗤笑了一声。

松阳嘴角抽了抽，没有管这几个。

高杉一进厨房，就听到银时的消息追了过来，拿出手机一看。

——好了，纯情处〇，等到感情戏结束了我会叫你的哈哈哈哈哈。

高杉切了两个苹果，放到两个盘子里，一盘递给了松阳，一盘放在信女面前的桌子上，重新冷漠的坐回来。

银时幸灾乐祸的看着他。

高杉冷漠的坐在那里，过了片刻，男女主角又开始谈感情的时候，一个反手抓住了银时的手。

银时：……

银时：！！！

高杉也没做什么，就是捏着他的手，四下捏来涅去的，没什么章法，更像是检验货物是的瞎搞，捏的人还有点疼。

就是音乐有点暧昧。

银时轻咳了一声，猛地站起身：“我去拿点酸奶。”

桂：……

松阳：……

松阳有点疑惑，到底是谁选了这么一个爱情片来搞家庭活动。

想了想，似乎是自己。

银时觉得输了场子，好不容易又等到了一个暧昧桥段，猛地伸出手。高杉早就有准备，一把握住银时的手，两个人十指相扣，都在隐隐发力，掰手腕似的想要把对方的手按下去。

高杉一个突然卸力，银时的身体就重心不稳的一歪，他报复性的抬手去推高杉的胳膊，高杉抬手格挡，两个人就在两个人之间角力了起来。

桂感到旁边银时的身体一拱一拱地，自己仿佛要被挤下沙发，沉默片刻，清了清嗓子，站起身：

“我……”

“我已经吃撑了。”信女无辜地说，“能拿点水吗。”

高杉：……

银时：……

桂冷静地开口：“好。”

高杉和银时安静了，开始对着手机疯狂相互辱骂。

松阳瞄过去一眼，突然开始怀疑人生，抬手给胧发消息。

——我是不是感觉错了，高杉和银时之间并没有什么。

胧地消息回的很快。

——老师，请不要学他们，好好看电影。

松阳：……

他想了想，反手搭上了胧的手，用小指轻轻的蹭了蹭。

过了片刻，胧清了清嗓子，站起身：“我去拿……个放果皮的垃圾桶。”

银时：……

高杉：……

桂：……

过了片刻，大家终于都消停了。

可喜可贺。

8

银时起的有点晚，从床上跳起来就急着洗漱，冲进卫生间，看到高杉也冲了进来，两个人一起睡眼惺忪的挤牙膏，开始刷牙。

银时和高杉并排的站着。

感觉晨〇有一点点明显，有点尴尬。

银时终于管不住自己的嘴，漱口的时候开口：“高杉君今天很精神嘛。”

“……你确定要进行这个话题吗。”高杉瞟了他一眼。

“反正银桑我没有心虚的地方。”银时说，“银桑尺寸很标准，为什么要回避。”

“有点羞耻心，种马吗你。也不知道是昨天晚上做了什么梦。”高杉低头洗脸，“把毛巾给我递一下。”

“哈？高杉君自己才是吧？”银时反驳，一边把毛巾递给他，“现在还这么兴奋吗？”

两个人本来就离的近，又这么你撞我一下，我撞你一下，结果就是过了片刻，谁也没有消下去。

高杉：……

银时：……

高杉冷静了片刻，抹了把脸：“要不然冲一下吧。”

银时点点头：“也是，你出去。”

高杉冷漠：“为什么是我出去？”

“哈？难道你还想一起冲不成？”银时说，“高杉君你个变态。”

高杉懒得理他：“你出去。总之我们出去一个。”

“不要。”银时坚持，“凭什么我退让。万一一出去假发在外面，我岂不是很尴尬。”

“他又不是没见过。”高杉顿了顿，还是让步，“你转过去。”

“所以说为什么不是我先。”银时说，“你转过去。”

“你一点都不老实。”高杉嘲讽，“绝对会偷偷看。”

“哈？银桑为什么要对你的哔——感兴趣！”银时炸毛，“你以为我稀罕看吗！我没有吗！”

“过去嚷嚷着比大小的是谁？”高杉冷漠。

“哈？也不知道是谁很来劲。”银时冷漠，“还非要对形状发表意见。”

“话题绝对是你先起的。”高杉反驳。

“你先起的。”银时坚持。

他们两个面对面的吵，离得又近，过了片刻，也感觉这样下去实在不是一回事。

“算了。”银时说，“我先出去吧。对了，到底是谁先起的话题必须搞清楚，之后去问问假发——”

他推开门，看到桂满脸困倦的站在门口，又满脸困倦的从上到下的打量了一下银时。

“这个话题我真的没有兴趣。”他说，“我只想知道，你们什么时候能用完卫生间。”

银时：……

高杉：……

银时重新退回卫生间，啪的关上了门。

高杉抓狂：“你怎么又回来了！这样下去没完没了啊！”

“闭嘴啊！银桑就这么让你兴奋吗！这样子你都下不去吗！”银时口不择言。

“你自己清楚的事情废话什么废话！”高杉口不择言，“彼此彼此，实在不行给我让条路，让我出去。”

银时：……

高杉：……

哦。

桂满脸冷漠的站在外面。

好想和信女借卫生间。他想。


End file.
